Doctoring the Doc/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Oh... the doc is in. :goes off :Chilly: How's it going? :Stuffy: Hi, Doc. :Hallie: Glad you're here, sugar! :Doc: Hi, guys. :Lambie: Can we play princess today? :Stuffy: Or dragon stomp! Stomp! Stomp! :Chilly: No time for games, people. I need a checkup. :Hallie: What in the warbling wombats do you think you got this time? :Chilly: I don't think. I know. Feel my belly. It's all lumpy. :Doc: Come on, Chilly. Let's check it out. :Lambie: Huh. Is she OK? :Doc: Ah-choo! :Hallie: She does seem a little draggy and saggy. :Doc: Can I have the tweezers so I can look in Chilly's ears? Wait. What? Did I say tweezers? I didn't mean the tweezers. :Hallie: Didn't think so, but you're the doc. :Doc: I'm gonna feel your tummy. :Chilly: Ha ha! Ha ha! :Doc: I have a diag--ah-choo! A diag--ah-choo! Ah-choo! :Chilly: The wait is killing me. :Doc: Sorry. OK, you have Stuffedbellyitis. :Chilly: Oh, no! What does that mean? :Doc: It means your belly is filled with stuffing, just like it's supposed to be. You're fine. :Chilly: I'M FINE! Wait, I'm fine? Oh, OK, then. :Lambie: Chilly may be fine, but I'm not sure you are, Doc. :Hallie: You don't seem like yourself. :Doc: I guess I'm not feeling so good. :Chilly: Doc's sick? :Stuffy: Ah! Is there a doctor in the house? :Chilly: Yes, but she's sick! :Stuffy: Oh! :Hallie: Chill on out, Chilly, and let's focus on our friend. :Stuffy: You've always taken care of us, Doc. Now we're gonna take care of you. :Doc: Uh, thanks, guys. :Lambie: We'll have to give you a checkup. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Hallie ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ :Lambie ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Ah-choo! :Lambie: Now, don't be scared, Doc. We're here to help you. And if you need a cuddle, they're free for the asking. :Doc: Thanks, Lambie. :Hallie: You're feeling a bit warm to me. :Lambie: And your nose is running. :Stuffy: I have a diagnosis! Doc, you have a severe case of Leakysniffleitis. :Hallie: And I think you have a fever. We love you, Doc, but we're used to treating toys. If you had a winder-upper that needed winding up, we'd be on it. But I think you need a doctor. :Lambie: A doctor for people. :Doc: I guess I better go see my mom. Sniffs :Lambie: Oh, and I wouldn't let you go without your number 1 cuddler. :Chilly: I'm coming! :Stuffy: Count me in! :Doc: That's why I love you guys. You're always there when I need you. You're the best friends ever. :Lambie: We learned how from you. :Hallie: The doc is out. :Doc: Ah-choo! Mom, I'm not feeling so good. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? :Doc: My throat kind of hurts and I'm sneezing a lot. Ah-choo! I just feel blah. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, it's a good thing you've got a doctor in the family. Let's give you a checkup. :Dr. McStuffins: Hop up here. Open wide. :Doc: Ah... Ha ha ha ha. :Dr. McStuffins: Now let's take a look at your eyes and your ears. Hmm. Looks good, but I think we better take your temperature. Huh. I thought it was right here. Oh! There it is. :Doc: You put it on my forehead, right? :Dr. McStuffins: Yep. You do feel warm. Oh, sweetie, you have a little fever. :Doc: I do? :Dr. McStuffins: Oh, I think you've got the flu, but you'll feel better if you drink lots of liquids and get some rest. Doctor's orders. Kiss Go climb into bed, and I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes. Today is officially a sick day. :Doc: Sniffs Thanks, mom. :Stuffy: We're gonna take great care of you like you always take great care of us. :Chilly: You better believe it. :Lambie: Now it's time for you to rest. :Hallie: whistle Troops, we've got a V.I.P. patient, and we're gonna treat her that way. Doc, you're gonna lie on down. Squeakers, fluff that pillow. :Squeak :Hallie: Put your head down there, missy. :Squeak :Doc: Sorry, Squeakers. :Squeak :Hallie: Covers! :Stuffy: Here they come! :Hallie: Tuck it up, toys. Cozy? :Doc: Cozy, but I need to sneeze. :Hallie: Batten down the hatches! We've got a sneeze ready to snap. :Doc: Oh, no. I can't get my arms out! :Hallie: Untuck! Toys, untuck now! :Lambie: Uh! I got it! :Doc: Ah-choo! Thanks. :Hallie: Now, you lie back and rest, and we'll take care of everything. :Doc: Hmm... :Lambie: Um, how about a little music and a get-well dance? :Stuffy: Good thinking, Lambie. :music playing :Tweet :Hallie: Turn it down! :Stuffy: Oh! Huh. Sorry. :Lambie: But we're just trying to help. :Doc: I know, but I'm not feeling so good. I'm just gonna rest now. :Lambie: Oh. Well, is there anything we can get you? :Doc: I'd love some water. It's over there. :Lambie: You got it. Uh. Here, Stuffy. Now, be careful. :Stuffy: Don't worry. The dragon has everything under con--whoa! Oof! :Doc: Got it! Ah-choo! :Hallie: OK, now, back in bed, sneezyhead. :Stuffy: Sorry, Doc. I didn't want you to have to get out of bed. :Doc: I know, Stuffy. :Stuffy: We'll make it up to you. We'll tell you a resty-time story. Once upon a time there was a brave dragon. :Lambie: And a pretty princess. :Stuffy: And they discovered a lot island in the middle of the sea. Right here. :Lambie: Uh-uh. It was right here. :Stuffy: Yeouch! :Lambie: Oh! Hold still! I'll pull. :Stuffy: Uh! :Stuffy and Lambie: Ah! :Stuffy: Help! :Lambie: Double help. :Doc: Ah. I'm coming. :Tweet :Hallie: No! You need to be resting! :Stuffy: Sorry again, Doc. :Dr. McStuffins: Doc, what are you doing out of bed? :Doc: Oh. I had to save my toys. :Dr. McStuffins: This isn't the time for playing. You're sick. And the best way for your body to get better is for you to rest. Really rest. :Doc: OK, mom. I think we all hear you. I mean, I hear you. :Dr. McStuffins: I'll check on you later. Kiss :Lambie: Sorry, Doc. We haven't been helping you rest, have we? :Doc: Not really. I just need some quiet so I can sleep. :Lambie: Oh! :Stuffy and Lambie: Hallie Shh! :Hallie: Oh. Sorry. Huddle up, toys. I have an idea! :whispering :Hallie: Doc, we love you more than lollipops and lemonade. :Chilly: And that's a lot. :Hallie: We just want to help you get better. :Lambie: And there's one thing we can do better than anyone else can to help you rest. :Doc: What's that? :Lambie: We can let you cuddle us while you sleep. :Hallie: There we go. :Lambie ::♪ Take care, take care ♪ ::♪ Rest your head there ♪ ::♪ Relax and get comfy because ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ You're always a friend, tucking us in ♪ ::♪ We need you healthy ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ So we'll care for you like you care for us ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Sometimes a doctor needs love, care, and doctoring ♪ :Hallie ::♪ We want you to feel better soon ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Take care, take care, you've always been there ♪ ::♪ So now let us take care of you ♪ :Lambie: Sleep tight, Doc. :Hallie: Cool as a cucumber. :Doc: Morning, everyone. :Hallie: How are you feeling today, Doc? :Doc: Good. I think I'm lots better. Thanks for letting me rest. :on door :Dr. McStuffins: Morning, sweet pea. :Doc: Hi, Mom. :Dr. McStuffins: (Feels Doc's forehead) You feel cool. :Doc: I feel so much better. I have the best care ever. :Dr. McStuffins: Aw, thanks. :Doc: Ha ha ha ha! Mom, can I go out and play? :Dr. McStuffins: Well, as long as you take it easy for a day or so, I don't see why not. :Doc: Thanks, Mom. :Hallie: Take it easy now, sugar. :Stuffy: Let me take your bag. :Doc: Oh, uh, OK. Thanks, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Uh! Whoa! Whoa! Uh, you're welcome. :Lambie: Sit, sit! :Doc: Guys, I'm OK. Really. I rested, and I'm totally better, so you don't have to worry about me. :Lambie and Chilly: Whew! :Chilly: Oh, that's good. 'Cause I'm pretty sure my Stuffedbellyitis is back. :Doc: OK, Chilly, let's check it out. :Laughter :Stuffy: Oh, Chilly. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts